The present invention relates to a two-piece snowboard.
A conventional two-piece snow board is described in German Published Patent Application No. 196 28 248. In this case, two gliding members are interconnected by an articulated linkage, which allows a flexible joint to rotate relatively to each gliding member, about a transverse axis parallel to the center axis. However, this snowboard only allows one to glide on snow to a very limited extent, since the two gliding members can move uncontrollably in the joints while riding.
German Patent No. 93 15 355 also describes a two-piece snowboard, which have individual gliding members joined by a connecting rod. The joints at the end of the connecting rod are attached in the space between the raised footprints for the user and the gliding members. The joints can freely pivot 360xc2x0, which results in high forces occurring while riding, rendering the two-piece snowboard unridable as well. In addition, the raised standing position of the user leads to a strong feeling of imbalance, due to shifting the center of gravity upwards. This situation is also not beneficial for riding in a controlled manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,051 describes two gliding members, which are joined to different rubber belts, bands, or similar connecting elements. The elastically designed connecting devices do not ensure that the selected distance between the gliding members for riding in a controlled manner is maintained. Such a device cannot be controlled purely by the muscle power of the user.
French Published Patent Application No. 27 39 297 describes a possibility for connecting mini skis, using one or more torsion rods or a rubber bearing between the rear end of the first mini ski and the front end of the second mini ski. In this context, the torsion rods are rigid or adjustable in the longitudinal direction with the ski elements, but are not connected to them by joints. Connecting the ski elements using a rubber bearing allows the front mini ski to rotate with respect to the rear mini ski, but does not allow the ski elements to move parallel to each other, which is useful for controlled cornering.
The present invention provides the two-piece snowboard that may be controlled and inspected very easily. The snowboard is not exclusively controlled by the user shifting his or her body weight, but rather by the user rotating his or her legs. The possibility of controlling the snowboard to an exact degree allows the direction to be changed in a controlled manner, the ability of the user to balance not playing a crucial part in changing direction. In addition, the present invention provides a two-piece snowboard, which is provided with a snowboard-element connecting device in which restoring torques are integrated in joint elements, which are optimally and individually adapted to the specific riding situation, by means of quick adjustment, for all speed ranges in which the two-piece snowboard is moved. That is, the overall handling of the two-piece snowboard can be adjusted to be very stiff for fast downhill runs, and the joint elements can be adjusted loosely for turning at a tight curve radius. Two different quick adjustments are possible here. The first adjustment option exists at the main joint element, which can absorb torsion, bending, and compressive forces in three planes, and whose stiffness can be adjusted by a hand-operated knob. The second adjustment option exists in the region of the connecting lever of the connecting device. The range of motion and the restoring torque of the connecting lever in the horizontal plane can also be adjusted very quickly by a hand-operated knob, and can be adapted to the specific riding situations. The two possibilities for adjustment go so far, that the joints can reach their maximum available travel, and a rigid connection can be created between the gliding members and the connecting lever. The connecting device is then in the form of a rigid connection between the gliding members. The present invention also provides for devices, which are similar to bindings and bind the user to the board, to be integrated into the connecting device for the two snowboard elements. In this context, these binding-like devices can be designed for soft boots or for ski boots. It is crucial that both the binding-like device and the connecting device be jointly fastened to the snowboard. This yields efficiencies with regard to manufacturing. The necessary adjustments regarding different crotch measurements of persons of different size can be made economically, using a length adjustment device in the region of the connecting lever or fastening elements.
In addition, the present invention allows one to move on flat terrain by wriggling the front and rear parts of the snowboard relatively to each other. A change of direction is even easier to control, i.e. more easily possible, when one is almost at rest or traveling uphill. Furthermore, the present invention allows the curve radius of the ridden curve to be controlled and changed at all times, without having to apply compression pressure to the snowboard end. The present invention can be disassembled very quickly for using a ski lift, so that each of the two snowboard parts remains on one foot of the user while riding the lift. This allows one to ride the lift decidedly more easily in comparison with conventional snowboards. If the user does not wish to separate the two halves of the ski, the present invention facilitates riding the ski lift by improving the ability to balance. In the same manner, the present invention can be quickly disassembled after use, into two or more parts, and can therefore be transported easily.